IPod Shuffle Challenge: SonAmy
by aliixo
Summary: Hey! This is the IPod Shuffle Challenge, If you don't ship SonAmy, then I suggest not to read. If you would like to do the challenge, the rules are in the author's note. Cute little SonAmy drabbles inside!


**Hey everyone! So this is the IPod Shuffle Challenge! I decided to do this after reading another one of these challenges and I wanted to give it a try! For the Challenge, I've chosen the couple SonAmy! These are the rules of the Challenge!**

**1: Pick a couple/ship. It can be any type of couple.**

**2: Place your music on Shuffle.**

**3: Write a mini drabble within the time frame of the song; write what comes to mind while listening. No writing after the song has ended.**

**4: The minimum is ten drabbles; Try to write as much as you can!**

**So here's my lame attempt at, I guess you can call it 'Speed Writing'. Enjoy!**

**Gone- Chris Daughtry**

He's gone. My hero, My love, My life. All gone. How could this happen? He promised he would always be by my side, he even gave me a beautiful rose to prove of the promise he made that day. I just can't believe he was finally taken down. I clutched the shell bracelet I made for him, the last thing I ever have of him. I stood in front of his grave, mourning the loss of a great hero, and the love of my life. Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Superhuman- Chris Brown ft Keri Hilson**

I waited out my doorstep for him, for hours too. It was the final day, the day we finally took down Eggman, and I can't explain how happy I am, even though it is sad to lose a long-time enemy, We could finally live in peace with no worries. I glanced up to see a bright yellow light flying towards my house. I beamed in joy, He's here! I ran out to see him just land, his cocky smirk planted on his face, glowing brightly in his super form. I cried tears of joy and ran to hug him. I felt him hug back, everything was now peaceful.

**Drop It Down Like- Lady Bee ft Rachael Kramer**

I could feel the speakers pumping through my body as I swayed to the music. Tonight, I was forced by Rouge to come to a beach party that was on and I'm having the time of my life! Rouge and I were dancing in time to the beat, grinding a little on each other for fun. As the beat dropped, the whole crowd, including us, Threw our hands up, losing ourselves to the booming bass. As I was dancing, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, but I didn't mind, I was too into the music to notice who was grinding along with me, All I knew is that this guy was an awesome dancer. When the song ended, I turned around to see the mystery dancer only to see a fast blue streak speed past. I wasn't dancing with Sonic... was I?

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

I held the knife over my chest. It's too late for anyone to stop me, I'm done. Everything that has ever happened to me has been horrible and I can't take it anymore! I just want to die so bad! I glanced over to the clock; 1:30. Good. No one will check on me at this time. I shut my eyes tightly and was about to plunge the knife into my chest ending it all, when a hand smacked the knife away from me. I looked up seeing a very terrified Sonic, he pulled me into his strong arms, whispering 'Don't ever do that again.' I broke down crying, I guess it isn't over...

**Show Me (Remix) - Chris Brown**

I walked through town, feeling like a new women. I decided to finally give up on Sonic, I knew that it was a lost cause, so I decided to start searching again, but first, I needed to show him what he's missing out on. I had on a very sexy red cocktail dress with chains on the shoulders and red mini heels. I put on a little makeup and walked out. I passed the chilidog stand where I saw Sonic. Most of the boy's heads on the street turned to check me out, even ones that were taken, which resulted in them getting hit. When Sonic looked, his mouth dropped and eyes widened. I glared at him a little before smirking and walking off, strutting my stuff. Eat your heart out Sonic.

**I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace**

I hate him. I hate him so much. He pisses me off and then expects me to run back to him with open arms?! But that's just it. I love him too much to give up on him, and I'm pretty sure he finds me annoying too, so why is it that we always show that we care so much? If were supposed to 'hate' each other, then why? _Why is it so hard to not love him? _Ugh. One minute, were a fighting mess, then the next... I just don't understand this!

**Chalk Outline- Three Days Grace**

We're stranded. Surrounded by nothing but Water, and It's starting to make me sick. I'm guessing Sonic agrees with me since he's just as terrified as me. I walked over to him and placed my hand on top of his. He jumped a little, before calming down and allowing me to wrap my arms around his torso.

"Sonikku." I whispered. "We're going to be just fine; Tails will come back for us." Sonic nodded as we both stared out into the sea, this was going to be long...

**We Will Rock You (Dubstep Remix)**

I ran out into battle, my hammer in my hand. This time, I was going to prove to Sonic that I'm not weak, that I can defend myself when I need to. They've always doubted me, even from the beginning, so I'm here to prove them wrong. I ran out, ignoring Sonic's and Tails' calls to come back. I headed straight for Eggman's robots, taking them out one by one and skilfully. I could tell the boys were surprised since their mouths and eyes were wide open. I smirked before turning around and taking out more robots. Once all the robots were taken out, I walked up to Sonic slowly, with the cockiest smirk plastered on my face.

"How was that, Sonikku?" I asked in a seductive tone, lowering my eyelids a little. Sonic's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. I smirked even wider and walked away slowly into the next room, I sure showed him, huh?

**New Flame- Chris Brown**

I swayed side to side, my hands placed around his neck, while his on my waist. I couldn't believe I was dancing with Sonic! He came and asked me, how could I refuse? I nuzzled my head into his shoulder blade, savouring this sweet moment before it ended. I could feel Sonic stiffen before relaxing and squeezing my waist even tighter. I held in a squeal of delight as I sighed happily. Once the song finished, Sonic guided me outside on the balcony, leaning on it. We began to talk for a little while before Sonic intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed a deep red colour as we kept talking for the rest of the night. It was amazing! I hope I'll kiss Sonic though... Next time.

**Monster (DotEXE Dubstep Remix) - Meg and Dia**

I stood before him. A huge fluffy werehog with bared fangs and humongous hands. I placed my hand over my mouth. This is Sonic?! What happened to him? He looks...well... like a Monster really. But that doesn't matter. He's still my hero. I walked up to Sonic, placing a hand on his huge muzzle and planting a kiss dangerously close to his big mouth. I smiled up and him and told him he'll always be my hero no matter what. He seemed to believe me as he wrapped his arms around me, squishing me. I smiled and hugged back, God, I love him.

**Deathbed- There For Tomorrow**

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I held onto Sonic's hand. He smiled weakly and squeezed back softly, he's losing his strength, He looks deathly pale and can barely even speak anymore. Why did the world's greatest hero develop a terminal illness? He has done nothing but good for this world and this is what he gets?! He deserves to live until he is old and frail not sixteen and still young for Chaos sake! I leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before lying down next to him, closing my eyes from being tired, not knowing I wasn't going to see him the next morning...

**Done! There it is! I followed all the rules! This was actually fun to write cause I was picturing everything that was happening at the same time, which was cool! Try the Challenge for yourself! (OH! And last thing, the next chapter of 'TROSE' (The Rise of SonicEXE) will be coming out next week! So stay tuned!) Until then!**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
